Because Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining
by Lawliet-Obsessed
Summary: Amber lives with Mello and Matt. But it's not always easy to live with bad boys... Especially when you're in love with an evil genius.    Warning : Includes Lemon.


**Because Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining**

_"_NO WAY! I WON'T LET YOU WIN THIS ONE!_" I yelled desperately at the gamer next to me._  
"Haha, you're dreaming awake, my dear!_"_

_I pushed all the buttons of my controller like a mental. __A punch, a kick, yeah, jump NOW, good, punch him again! NO, WHY ARE YOU FALLING ON THE GROUNG LIKE CRAP ?  
I heard an irritating laugh coming from my side._  
"Hahahaha! I told you you were dreaming, I'm invincible!_"_

_I threw the controller on the floor and stood up._  
"That's not fair!_"_  
"Hey, what if you both just shut the fuck up now ?_"_

_I froze a bit. We woke Mello up ?_

_**He'll rip our heads off...**_

"Hey, Mells, nice sleep ?_"_  
"It could have been without your stupid game._"_  
"Oh, great. I'm glad to see you too!_"_

_I looked at Matt with big eyes, mentally begging him to not twist the knife in the wound. I heard Mello come closer to the couch, so I started to pray for Matt._

"You idiot._" said Mello, whacking Matt's head.  
But he wasn't angry, he was even smiling. This unpredictable side was part of his charm... _

"Ouch, it wasn't necessary!_"  
The red head rubbed his head._

_I was smiling, looking at them as if they were children. I practically grew up with them...  
Anyway, I felt like we've known each other for ages! Matt and Mello were the best friends I could have wished to know. My life had a purpose thanks to them.  
I was still deep in thought when someone knocked on the door. Mello opened it and saw Near standing there.  
Useless to say how much the blond was tensed to be face to face with his rival...  
He gritted his teeth and spoke quite harshly..._  
"What do you want, albino ?_"_

_The monotone voice, ignoring the sarcasm, spoke..._  
"Roger wants to see the both of us in his office._"  
He then left, leaving Mello, Matt and myself in an awkward confusion._

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back._"  
He followed Near to Roger's office._

"What's going on ?_" I asked Matt.  
He shrugged._  
"I have no clue._"_

_A few minutes passed until we heard someone shouting in the corridor. The voice came closer and Mello burst into the room, his eyes filled with anger._  
"Matt, Amber, I'm leaving this place!_"_

_Matt stood up instantly but I, was literally frozen._  
"What ? Why ? Tell us what's going on!_"_  
"L IS DEAD!_" _

_I could swear I saw tears in Mello's eyes, for the first time of my life.__  
Matt's eyes widened in shock.  
I've never met L in person, but it doesn't change anything to the fact that he was very important to us... I felt tears welling up in my eyes._

"I will find out who's that damn Kira, I'll accomplish L's work, whatever it costs!_"  
Saying that, Mello started to pack his bags._

_Matt joined him and packed his bags too. His best friend gave him a questioning look._  
"You didn't think I'd let my best friend hunt a murderer and leave me here as if I was shit, did you ?_"  
The blond smirked at his comment and just nodded._

_I started to cry._  
"What about me ?_"_

_The boys looked at me with hesitant eyes._

"You can't leave me, I couldn't live without you!_"_

_Matt came and hugged me._  
"It could be dangerous, you know it..._"_  
"I don't care! I'd rather have a dangerous life than have none!_"_

_He turned around, probably searching for an answer in Mello's eyes. The gold-haired boy looked deep into my eyes._

"Are you sure ?_"_  
"Yes. I definitely am._"_  
"Take your stuff then. Join us in the hall when you'll be done._"_  
"Alright!_"_

I was reminding this day when Matt's voice broke my thoughts.  
"Hey, Amber! Wanna play this new game with me ?"  
"Sure! I still have to defeat you."

He smirked.  
"Oh, good to see you haven't lost your awesome imagination, my dear."

We then started to play in the common room of this... place ?  
I didn't know how to call it, was it a disused factory ? Was it an old loft ?  
Anyway, this place was rather huge since the common room/dining room/play room was where Mello called his men together.  
Dealing with the Mafia has been a hard work and I didn't really approve it but if it was the way he chose to reach his goal, I'd support him.  
Matt was really devoted to Mello, he's trustworthy and I knew he would give his life for his best friend, but I really hoped they would never have to play with their lives.  
We were still playing when Mello came in with quite creepy men. Matt immediately stopped the game, knowing that his friend surely had called them to talk about his last plan and their new mission...  
They all sat down on the couches. A weird guy who smelled like alcohol was about to sit next to me...

"Move your ass, it's my place."

The guy obeyed. Mello was really younger than all the men in here, but they all knew how much he was smart and evil, he had a huge power over them and was ready for anything to reach his aim.  
He is still a fine figure of a man and they were all crawling at his feet.  
I loved the power which emanated from him... And I always had shivers when he looked me in the eyes, his gaze was just so powerful, so... electrifying...  
He definitely troubled me like he would take control over me if I let him look deep into my eyes.

Mello's voice filled the room, all eyes were on him as if he was a Messiah.  
"Alright, open your ears 'cause I won't repeat. We have to kidnap someone else... This time it is Sayu Yagami."

He held out a picture of a cute young girl. Too cute in my opinion. I knew it could seem childish but I didn't like to know he had to spy on her to gather information and pictures about her.

"She's the Police Chief's daughter. If we can lay a hand on her, we'll be able to blackmail his father to get the Death Note..."

He took a bite of his chocolate bar, looking evilly at his hosts.  
"Be nice to her, guys, she'll be precious for the exchange. The first to make a mistake..."

He took out his gun.  
"Will taste one of my bullets and say hello to the Reaper, got it ?"

The guys all nodded without saying a word, though I think some of them were really freaked out by Mello's threats... And I admit I could understand why.  
Mello could be scary and he was damn serious by saying that!  
"Good..."

He pointed at some papers on the coffee table.  
"Here is the information you'll need to find her. Everything is planned, you better cope."

He stood up, marking the end of the meeting so the men left to prepare their mission.

I didn't know what was getting me mad the most... The fact that Mello wanted to kidnap another innocent person, or the fact that this person was a cute young girl ?  
Anyway, I didn't like this idea and acted on impulse.  
I followed Mello in his room...  
"I think we should talk about your plan, Mello."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"I don't agree with it, you can't kidnap someone else!"  
"Why couldn't I ?"  
"How many innocents do you want to sacrifice ?"  
"She won't be sacrificed..."

I sighed.  
"...Mello, you know what I mean, it's still a YOUNG GIRL!"  
"So ?"

I gasped.  
"So you're ready to involve a poor girl in this stupid war after a notebook ?"

_**Haha yes, let's say I care about a poor CUTE girl...**_

He looked at me angrily and came really close to me. I hated to see that look on his face.

"This stupid war, as you call it, is to do L justice, and this notebook is a massive weapon, Amber, did you realize that ?"  
His words were sharp.

"Of course I did! I'm not as smart as you but you don't have to treat me like an idiot! This plan is just crazy!"  
I was clearly pissed off and apparently talked loudly because Matt turned his head towards us.

Mello smirked.  
"Aren't you just afraid because we're looking for a pretty girl ?"

My eyes widened in shock.

_**A "pretty" girl ? So, now he wants to tease me...**_

I felt ashamed... humiliated... How could HE know how I really felt ? Either he knew me too well, or he had a pretty good intuition...

I felt my cheeks warming up and tried to hide my embarrassment.  
"No way, this would be stupid, terribly childish and I ain't a kid, why should I be afraid of a stranger anyway ?"

He chuckled.  
"Who knows, we could rape her... or have a threesome with Matt..."

_**He dares to make fun of me like that ?**_

I felt like my heart was falling into pieces. I didn't know if he was aware of that, but he hurt me bad. I couldn't stand to see the man I've always loved say such a thing with so much ease...  
I turned around as I felt tears already running down my cheeks. My voice was trembling...

"You're just sick... Do as you wish, but you'll do it without me..."

I ran to the door and slammed it behind me. I didn't even glance at Matt.  
All I had in mind was : I must run as fast as I can, as far as I can.

It was raining but I didn't care. I needed to relax, to forget about the Mafia, forget about what Mello said...  
But how could I forget about the one I love ? It's just impossible...

Mello's POV

I tried to hold Amber back but she's been too fast... I looked outside but obviously she was nowhere to be seen...

_**Great. I guess I'll have to improve my sense of humour next time, or choose a better moment... **_

I came back, sighing.  
Matt stared at me with a tired look.

"What now ?"  
"She's right, you must be sick to say something like that during an argument..."  
He lit up a cigarette and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh please, I don't need you to lecture me! You better help me to find her!"  
"I think you should let her spend some time alone to forgive you."  
"Um... I guess you're right... She'll come back when she'll be calmed down..."

I sat in an armchair and leaned my head back. Why did she need to be so sensitive about that ?  
She should have known me enough to realize that it wasn't a REAL idea to have a threesome with a kid... Seriously who could believe something that stupid ?

It was very rare for me but I felt a slight guilt taking over me...

Amber's POV

I ran for quite a long time and ended up in a park I've never seen before. I laid down on a bench and closed my eyes.  
The rain drops running down my face made me feel like it was cleansing me of my frustration and my anger towards Mello.  
We both were stubborn and it didn't help, but I was tired to bend again and again.

_**And when I tell him what I think about his plan he just makes fun of me, huh ? That bastard!**_

I took a deep breath and slowly fell asleep...

I felt a warm sensation on my face, still sleepy, I tried to open my eyes and got blinded by the sunlight.  
I immediately closed my eyes again, it hurt to look straight at the sun!  
As I was sitting up I felt something sting into my neck and felt the urge to sleep again, without having the time to turn around and see where it came from...

_**Ouch! What's this fucking pain ?**_

I tried to sit up again but couldn't move. I sighed and waited to be more awake to check what was the problem.  
Well, I didn't think I would be in such trouble...  
When I looked at my hands I saw a strong rope around my wrists.  
I was tied up on what looked like an old crappy bed.  
I didn't know if I should panic or be angry... I didn't know how I should react, the only thing I knew was that I was lost.

_**Mello, what have I done ? **_

A door opened and a strange man wearing a suit came in, smoking a thick cigar.  
"So you're awake, sleeping beauty..."

An evil smirk came on his face, giving me shivers.  
"Who are you ? And what am I doing here ?"

He chuckled and came closer to me, passing his ugly hand on my cheek then down my neck...  
"You don't have to know my name. Just call me 'Silver Gun'. You're here because I'll actually need a hostage to get what I want...

My eyes widened.  
"A hostage ? What do you want ?"  
"Haha, nice girl, let me explain..."

Mello's POV

I was laid down on the couch, looking at Matt still playing those lame video games...  
Tomorrow would be the D-day. The guys have kept Yagami Sayu for me and I was finally about to get the Death Note...

The argument with Amber happened two days ago and I still didn't have heard about her since that day... And the worse was that I was unable to forget her...

As I was about to take a bite on my chocolate bar, the phone rang.  
I was quite surprised since the guys didn't have this number, it was a secured line that I used for my own business...  
Matt looked at me with a questioning look.  
Four rings later I finally answered...  
"Hello ?"

A so monotone voice that I hated spoke calmly.  
"Hi, Mello."

How did he get this number ? I instantly sat up.

"I won't ask you how you got this number... Why are you calling ?"

Totally ignoring my first comment he spoke like a robot.  
"I learned something interesting and it would have been unfair to not warn you about that."  
"How nice of you, albino! What's the scoop ?"  
"I still don't know how, but a Mafia from another district heard about the Death Note and want to get it before you do. You should then get ready to be assaulted or threatened. And please... Take care of Amber, those guys are known to be massive rapists but never got caught because the victims were afraid of their threats."

My eyes widened and I felt like my jaw was about to fall on the ground.

"Are you sure about it ?"  
"Yes, there's no possible doubt."  
"Who's their boss ?"  
"His real name is James Martello, but he's called 'Silver Gun' in the streets."

I stood up and seemed to forgot that it was Near on the line because I still said a "Thank you" before hanging up the phone.

So that bastard heard about the Death Note, huh ?

'Silver Crap' as I called him, has always held a grudge against me since he thinks I stole his "territory".  
The fact is, I didn't steal it, we fought for it and I WON.

Matt looked at me, completely puzzled by the bit of conversation he heard.

"Matt... We've got a fucking problem, now."

He stopped his game and focused on me.  
"What's wrong ?"  
" I think I know where Amber is."  
"... Did something happen?"  
"Do you remember that motherfucker, the 'Silver Crap' guy ?"  
"I do..."  
"Near called to warn me 'cause his gang heard about the Death Note, they want it. I think you can easily imagine the rest..."

He banged his fist on the table, shaking in rage.

"What should we do, Mello ?"  
"Well, I guess they're waiting for us to proceed to the exchange before contacting us. I suggest we pay them a visit tomorrow night..."  
"But you won't give them the Death Note, will you ?"  
"Of course not! Did you think I was talking about a courtesy visit ? No, we'll just show up with guns and grenades, take Amber back and drown their place in gasoline before we leave..."

I couldn't contain a smirk just by thinking of the death of that scumbag...

Matt's POV

Mello left two hours ago with the hostage, leaving me with the guys. When he'll have the Death Note, we'll go straight to Silver Crap's HQ and take Amber back. I was so worried about her...

_**Amber, I hope they won't hurt you, but don't worry, we'll come and save you.**_

"Boss, he's coming!"  
I heard Mello's motorcycle.  
"Okay guys, get ready, we have a bastard to beat!"

They all looked happily at each other and ran to the cars.  
Mello took his helmet off and looked at me with a smirk.  
"How was it ?"

He opened his leather jacket and showed me a black notebook.  
"It perfectly worked, we'll just have to test it later..."  
"Yeah, let's dig Silver Crap's grave for now!"

Amber's POV

'Silver Gun' explained me his crazy plan. Why did so many people want to get that fucking Death Note?  
I was laying there since what seemed like forever... Those men were really scary... They all had perverted looks on their faces, I felt like a prey and was wondering when they would eat me alive...  
A filthy guy wearing an old suit was sitting in a corner of the room, keeping an eye on me though it was not like I really could escape with this massive rope around my now bloody wrists!  
The door opened and 'Silver Gun' appeared, his eyes were tinkling as he said to the man to leave us alone.  
He kept his eyes on me and started to take off his jacket suit...  
Then his tie...  
He was now unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-What are you doing ?"

With a disgusting smile on his face, he let his shirt fall on the floor.  
"Tomorrow could be your last day here, I wanna have fun with you before you leave..."

I gasped and closed my eyes tightly. His body was the ugliest thing on Earth!  
Panic was slowly taking over me, tears were welling up in my eyes, my throat was tight and my heart was pouncing in my chest.

I felt his hands on my breasts through my thin top.  
I squirmed, desperately trying to find a way to escape but it was useless...

"Please... Don't..."  
Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Aw don't cry, little girl, I'll be gentle, I promise..."  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!"

Suddenly a guy burst into the room, out of breath.  
"Boss, there's a problem!"  
"Can't you see I'm busy ?"  
"I'm sorry boss, but we're getting attacked!"

_BOOOOOOM! _

A very loud noise filled the place. 'Silver Gun' grumbled and pulled his clothes back on.  
Before leaving the room he looked at me...  
"Be quiet, I'll take care of you later..."  
"Later, you'll be dead..."  
He glared at me then left really fast because shoots seemed to come from everywhere!

A feeling of joy, of relief was now replacing the panic.  
I'm sure Mello and Matt were here! Finally they came to save me! _**  
Oh, how I regret what happened... **_  
Adrenaline was spreading through my veins as I was eyeing the door, mentally praying for someone to find me...

_**Huh ? Am I dumb ? I can help them to find me! **_

"MELLO! MATT! I'M HERE!"

Only shoots and explosions were answering... I swore I would keep screaming until they find me!

"MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!"

I heard voices getting closer to the door.  
"Mello ? Is that you ?"

Someone kicked the door, making a thick smoke enter the room.  
"Guys! I found her! Come here!"

It wasn't Mello but one of his men, I can recognize him through the grey fog. Four of them ran to me.  
"Are you okay ?"  
"Yes, but please, take me back home, now..."  
"Alright, hold on!"

The guy took a knife out of his jacket and cut the rope. My body was so used to it that it hurt me even more when he took it out of my fresh wounds.  
Blood was still dripping from my wrists, but I was too excited to care! I tried to stand up but I was weak and just fell back on the bed.  
The guy then crouched in front of me, showing me his back and said...  
"Please, climb on my back, I'll carry you!"

I was too tired to think about it and did what he said, putting my arms around his neck.

He grabbed my legs and shouted :  
"Okay guys, let's get out of here! Cover me!"

They all started to run, and I don't know if it was because of the fright or because of my current weakness, but I soon passed out...

Matt's POV

With Mello and some guys we were shooting those bastards when a group of our men came running.  
"Boss! We found her!"

Mello looked briefly at them and tensed a bit when he saw a fainted Amber with bleeding wrists. It was like a fire was burning in his eyes.  
The last time I've seen this gaze was when Mello learned about L's death.

"Matt, take her back home, I'll take care of those fuckers with the guys!"  
"Are you sure you want me to leave ?"

He grabbed me by the collar.  
"Idiot! You're the only one I trust enough to let you take care of her! So move your ass and get her out of here!"  
I was a bit shocked by his anger... Actually, it's the first time Mello is so harsh with me... I'm used to his screams, but I didn't expect him to be so threatening... at least not physically...

I took my most innocent face and spoke calmly...  
"Okay, Mello. I'll bring her back home. You better survive, who would yell at me if you died ?"

My serious face and my dumb question have been a good combo to make him smirk...  
"Don't worry my little crybaby. I'll be back sane and safe to kick your lazy butt!"

I nodded, smiling and took Amber in my arms, running as fast as I could before Silver Crap's guys notice me.

I laid her down on the back-seat, and noted to myself to be very careful when I'll brake.  
She was hurt enough, and Mello would kill me if she had a single wound because of me. Though I would never forgive me if I hurt her!  
As I was quietly debating with myself I drove pretty fast to reach our HQ and treat Amber's wrists as soon as possible.

Amber's POV

I opened my eyes again... Everything was quiet, a white light was blinding me. Is it heaven ?

I took a look around and finally understood where I was... Or Heaven was a lot like Mello's HQ, but I highly doubted it...  
I sat up in the bed, my whole body ached, especially my... I looked down at my wrists, they were wrapped in a white bandage. _**  
Great, it looks like I've tried to kill myself... **_  
I turned my head and saw Matt sleeping, his head down on the desk. _**  
It seems he fell asleep in front of his laptop again...**_  
I smiled and tried to stand up...  
I TRIED... and I FAILED... I miserably fell down on the hard floor, waking up the red-haired princess.

"Huh ? What was... Oh my god, Amber, are you okay ?"

He knelt down next to me, holding my face between his warm hands.  
This simple contact with his hands reminded me how I missed the boys... How I missed my best friends...  
How I missed Mello... Mello... Where is he ?

"Matt, where is Mello ?"  
"... I see you're glad to see me..."

I giggled a little, still too weak to do anything else.  
"Aw Matt, of course I'm happy to see you!"

I pulled him closer to me and somehow found the strength to hug him.  
I was so cold that it felt like I was hugging a volcano. Matt's arms were so comforting, so warm...

"I prefer these greetings!"  
Saying that he pulled away and looked at me.  
"You're so pale and cold... I'll prepare you something to eat and bring you a bottle of water!"

He helped me up and sat me down on the bed.  
"I'd rather need an energy drink..."

He frowned like an overprotective offended mother.  
"No energy drink! You need to drink something sane, you almost spent 4 days without eating or drinking! Let uncle Matt take care of that!"

I giggled again and leaned back against the wall at the head of the bed.  
"Fine, I trust you... uncle Matt!"

He winked at me and left.

_**My eyelids are so heavy... I feel like... like I'll... fall... asleep... again...**_

Matt's POV

I did my best to prepare something edible for Amber. She looked so tired and so weak...  
I brought the plate in her room and put down the bottle of fresh water that I had stuck under my arm.  
I was about to speak but noticed she fell asleep again... I was torn in two... I didn't want to wake her up, she was sleeping so peacefully... But I couldn't let her in that state either...  
Her so peaceful face made me think of Mello...  
The first thing she said was "Where's Mello ?".  
My humour helped me to avoid the question, but I won't be able to keep that a secret from her for a long time...  
Mello's presence was so cheering that it was definitely impossible to not notice when he wasn't there... And the worse is... We really fucking miss him.  
He can be a jerk, he can be harsh, he can be rude, but we love him that way...  
I sighed and sat down on the bed next to Amber, trying to think about a nice way to wake her up...  
I passed my hand on her cheek and murmured...

"Amber..."

It didn't work... I tried again, caressing her cheek.  
"Hey, Amber... Wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me smiling.  
"I'm so sorry Matt I couldn't help it."  
"It's okay, but you need to eat!"  
"And drink!"  
"...And drink... But no energy drink!"  
"Fine, uncle Matt!"

I put the plate on her lap. At first she didn't seem to be hungry but the scent quickly made her hungry! I've never seen her eating so fast! I also had to give her several glasses of water until she drank all the bottle! When she finally looked at me, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were more expressive.

"Thank you so much Matt! I already feel better!"  
"Haha you're welcome, it's a pleasure to satisfy a damsel!"

She giggled and gave me one of her cutest smiles... It was so good to know she was fine and safe now. I've been so anxious!  
I brought back the plate in the kitchen and was expecting to find her sleeping again but no, she was still sat up in her bed, waiting for me with her warm smile!

"Do you wanna..." _DRIIIIIIIING! DRIIIIIIIING! DRIIIIIIIING!_

I didn't miss the ringing of my phone...  
Mello couldn't help but call several times a day to ask about Amber. He was worried about her though he should have been pretty worried about him already!  
Luckily his men knew useful people and one of them had a friend who worked in a hospital. Thanks to him, Mello could be treated properly without being bothered by the police.

I answered the phone, already knowing it would be him...  
"Hello ?"  
"You took your time, lazy ass!"

I sighed, smiling widely. He's 'charming' but it's still so good to hear his voice... At least I know he's not suffering so bad...  
"I missed you too, honey."

I heard Mello gasp through the phone and Amber's eyes widened in shock. But I could read into her eyes the crucial question: _'So, you had a girlfriend and you didn't tell me, huh ?' _

"What the hell are you saying ? Are you gay, Matt ?"

I laughed.  
"No, I just wanted to tease you..."

I said that with a sensual tone, making the situation even more embarrassing. Amber was now turning red and I think it was also the case for Mello but because of anger, not shyness...

"MATT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

I was laughing but it didn't cover Mello's voice...  
Amber's mouth was wide open and her eyes were getting wet.  
"Matt... Is it... Is it Mello ?"

Her shaking voice was barely audible but Mello still heard it.  
"Oh my god, Matt, she's finally awake ?"

I was lost, he was happy, she was kind of hurt, what should I say ? What should I do ?

I answered a "Yes" to both of them.  
Together they found the way to say the same thing...  
"Give me the phone!"  
"Give her the phone!"  
"Wow, chill out guys! Okay, hold on!"

I gave Amber the phone...

Amber's POV

I absolutely wanted to hear Mello's voice!  
Why wasn't he here ? Why wasn't he by my side, as usual ?

I took Matt's phone.  
"Mello! Where are you ?"  
"Um... I'll tell you later, you need to rest for the moment. But tell me how are YOU ?"  
I was surprised by his answer. I didn't understand why he was being so mysterious...

"Well... I'm better. Matt made a good meal for me, luckily he's taking good care of me..."  
I smiled at Matt, trying to express how thankful I was.

"Phew... I'm really happy to know you're fine. When I'll be back I'll have to talk to you about what happened before you left..."

I remembered our argument and I remembered what his plan was...  
"Oh, do you have the Death Note, then ?"  
"Yes I do... We'll test it with the guys."

I sighed. I should have been worried about the people he would kill to test the notebook, but I felt more concerned about him being near me...  
It was selfish but I needed him, I had a weird feeling and felt the urge to see him...  
"And you couldn't stay here to test it ?"  
"No, I couldn't. And you need to rest..."  
"I know, but I wanna see you, Mello!"

I heard him sigh.  
"That's impossible for the moment... I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer... I promise I'll call you everyday if you want."

I gasped. Why was he so... caring ? It was not in Mello's nature to be so nice!  
"What happened there ?"

He hesitated a moment...  
"Don't worry, we burnt down their place, they won't bother us anymore!"  
"Okay, but... It's not what I meant... Mello, why are you acting so nice all of a sudden ?"

I knew he was smiling by saying that...  
"I almost lost my best friend, I was pretty worried about you, I won't be a jerk right after you woke up, shall I ?"

I giggled.  
"Oh, so you're able to feel mercy... I didn't know that..."  
"I'm a man full of surprises, you know it, Amber."  
"Oh fuck yes, I really do!"

He laughed a bit. God, how it was good to hear his laugh...  
"Well, I'll let you have some rest, now. Take care and if Matt isn't quiet, I'll kick his ass!"

I chuckled.  
"Alright, though I think he already knows it..."  
"Yes, and he better remember! Anyway... Talk to you later, bye!"  
"Bye, Mello!"

I hung up the phone and held it back to Matt who was still looking at me with an embarrassed look.

"What's wrong, Matt ?"  
"Did he tell you when he'll be back ?"  
"Uh... No... he didn't... Why ?"  
"Oh, nothing... I just miss him."  
"Yes, I know, I miss him too..."

There was an awkward silence until Matt spoke again.

"Amber, I have a random question to ask you..."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Well... do you really care about the physical ?"  
"Huh? Of course not! It's not that matters..."

He smiled.  
"You should take a nap, tonight I'll cook for you again."  
"Oh... Alright... But Matt..."

He looked at me, tilting his head.  
"Thank you very much. For everything."

He patted my head.  
"It's normal, you don't have to thank me."

He kissed my forehead and sat down in front of his laptop. I let a sweet but deep sleep take over me...

_**~ Several Weeks Later ~**_

Today, I've been very very excited and hyper! At 3P.M, Mello should be back!  
I must admit I felt a lot of different feelings during his absence... I've been angry, I've been hurt, I've been sad and depressed, I've been hateful, I've been miserable...  
Luckily Matt has always been there to comfort me. Though it was hard for him too...  
Mello, Matt and I, have been stuck together for almost all our lives so it was very troubling to live without Mello!  
Especially with those old feelings still haunting me... I often cried in my sleep, I had nightmares about Mello leaving me forever, leaving me behind without even turning back... And it tore my heart into pieces.

I must have daydreamed a long time since I heard Matt talking in the main room...

_**Matt's talking ? It's strange, we never get any visits...**_

I went in the common room to join him and saw a quite tall and thin silhouette appear in the doorway... A silhouette wearing black clothes... A man wearing leather... A man with blond hair.  
I gasped and my eyes instantly filled with tears.  
Mello... Mello was here! Finally, he was back!

I ran towards him, screaming his name... I jumped on him and hugged him to death!  
Matt was looking at us with the brightest smile I've ever seen on his face!  
Mello hugged me back, holding me tight in his strong arms. I missed him so much!  
He pulled away and looked at me with his so wonderful smile!  
But... something has changed... Under his hair... Under his fringe... I don't know how was my face but he knew I just noticed that... He looked down, hiding his left profile.  
I put a hand on his cheek and made him look at me again. His blue eyes were staring at me, waiting to know my reaction.  
I understood now why he needed so much time to come back.

I passed delicately my hand over his fresh scar.  
"Is this the reason why you made me wait ?"

He nodded.  
I followed the scar under his jacket and felt him shiver, bringing me back to reality.  
"Oh, sorry, Mello! I didn't realize what I was doing..."

My cheeks were turning red. I just touched his chest as if it was a normal thing! _**What an idiot!**_

"It's okay... Actually it felt good..."  
His usual smirk was back too...

"Mello..."  
"Yes ?"  
"Did you suffer, because of me ?"

He frowned.  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Well... You got this scar when you were there, and you were there to save me... So, did you suffer because of me ?"

He went closer to me and held me in his arms again, murmuring into my ear.

"Listen to me babe, yes, I got this scar there, yes, I was there to save you, and no, I didn't suffer, 'cause as long as it is for you, there is nothing that could make me suffer. For you, I'll be as invincible as Matt in his stupid video games."

He pulled away and poked my nose.

I was crying but he made me laugh when he compared himself to Matt.  
It was another unpredictable thing about Mello... He found the way to make me smile even when I was crying, as surely as he was able to drive me insane when we argue!

I looked up at him and without a word showed him my wrists. I also kept a scar because of that damn rope.

He took them in his hands and touched my scars with an incredible gentleness.  
He finally looked at me and said :  
"Well, I guess it's like a bond or something between us... Of course, I didn't mean to make a bad joke about how you got it..."

I faked an angry face and slightly punched him in the arm.  
"Hey! That's not nice!"  
"Haha, but you have to admit it... I'm still right!"  
"Um... Yes... We can say that..."

He smirked, as usual, but Matt felt the need to clear his throat, calling our attention.  
"Hey guys, are you aware I still exist ?"

We both laughed.  
"Aw my poor crybaby feels alone, come here..."  
"Aw yes, Matt! GROUP HUG!"

We were all hugging each other until Matt broke the silence again...  
"Who wants to try a new game with me ?"

I raised my hand.  
"I do! Pick me!"

Matt laughed.  
"Oh, you don't remember what it feels like to lose ?"  
"Grr, you're the one who doesn't remember what it's like!"  
"Haha, you're right, I don't since I'm the best..."

He winked proudly at me, waking up my competitive self.

"Let's see!"

I took Mello's hand and ran towards the couch, dragging him with me. He just sighed and took out a chocolate bar.

Everything was back to the good old days!

The Sun went down while we were all eating together, laughing, enjoying this moment as if nothing happened.  
I still couldn't help but stare at Mello's scar... Strangely, I didn't find it ugly, but I'll need time to get used to it.  
Nothing could get in the way of my current happiness anyway.  
Now that Mello was back, I felt complete again...

The night fell fast and all of us were quite tired because of all those emotions. But once in my bed, it was impossible to get any sleep.  
I wanted to see Mello again, to talk to him, just the two of us. After all, he said he would talk to me about what happened on that damn day...  
I got up and quietly reached his room. I knocked carefully to not wake him up in case he was already asleep, then waited a few seconds...  
There was no noise in the room so I turned my back, a bit disappointed, when I heard the door open.

I looked at Mello, making the biggest grin I've ever made.  
"I hope you weren't asleep..."

The same old smirk came on his face.  
"I wasn't... I was just thinking about that case again... and about you."

I slightly gasped.  
"... About me ?"

He nodded.  
"Come in, I don't wanna wake Matt up."

I walked in and sat down on his bed, like I used to do and like I did when I missed him too much...

"So..."

I was still uncomfortable about what he said.  
He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know I've been a jerk with you. That's what I needed to tell you. I didn't take what you said seriously and just teased you instead of thinking about it..."  
You were... teasing me ?"

He sighed.  
"Of course I was, how could I have been serious about such a thing? I didn't mean to hurt you... And I didn't expect your jealousy to be so strong..."

I looked up at him, blushing.  
"What do you mean ? I wasn't being jealous!"

He smirked.  
"Aw, don't lie to me! Plus, you're a bad liar..."

He came closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.  
"I found it cute anyway..."

I didn't know what to do or what to say... I didn't even dare to look him in the eyes but I couldn't look at anything else either...  
_**Jealousy ? Cute ? I'm not dreaming, his hand is on my cheek ? **_  
My pulse went stronger as I was realizing what was happening.

"I was just... worried about you..."  
"But it scared the hell outta me when I found out where you were!"  
"I'm sorry, Mello... I've been impulsive."

He passed is hand on my cheek again, then kept going down my neck with his fingertips, sending shivers down my spine.

"I like it."

I looked up and found his face right in front of mine, his piercing gaze was hypnotizing!  
I couldn't help but touch his scar again. Mello's face darkened with sadness.

"Does it disgust you ?"  
"No... Not at all... Actually, I think it's sexy."

His eyes widened a bit, my answer surprised him and I must admit I surprised myself too...  
I couldn't believe I just murmured these words to him... I just told Mello he's sexy!

I took my hand back and looked down, trying to hide my crimson cheeks but he stopped my move.  
His hand was over mine, holding it firmly he passed it over his scar, then over his chest, guiding my shaking hand over his body.  
I bit my lower lip, quite aroused by this situation...  
Mello obviously noticed it and bent down to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I gasped and he took advantage of it to slide his tongue into my mouth and started to massage mine...  
His hands were now in the back of my head, deepening the kiss as he was exploring the inside of my mouth with passion.  
I laid down on the bed and he followed, leaning heavily on his left knee which was between my legs.  
He broke the kiss and straightened up, looking at me with a perverted smile on his face.  
He removed his jacket, exposing his now bare chest and leaned over me, resting on his hands.  
I looked at his skin then without realizing started to lick his neck and kissed it.  
He sighed in pleasure and let me make my way down his chest, licking his scar then licking his soft pale skin...  
Suddenly he seemed to lose control and pinned me on the bed, there seemed to be fire in his eyes.  
He licked his lips and kissed me roughly again. He nibbled on my lower lip, making me slightly moan, and kept going down my neck, devouring me.  
He pulled off my shirt with impatience, throwing it on the floor, then undid my bra and threw it in the air.  
His roughness was turning me on and I could feel a sweet heat in the bottom of my stomach.  
He cupped my breasts in his hands and massaged them. His grasp was firm but enjoyable...  
I sighed in pleasure, and arched my back to offer him my breasts... He took one in his mouth, licking the hard nipple, sometimes nibbling on it while pinching the other one.  
Moans were escaping my mouth... God, how I loved to feel his hands kneading my boobs!  
Unconsciously, I started moving my hips and obviously, Mello who was still between my legs noticed it and seemed very satisfied...

"Oh, babe, you want me so bad ?"

He bit his lips and rubbed his hard member against my crotch. We were still in our clothes but I could clearly feel his penis.  
The pressure against my vagina made me feel how wet I was and this caress was literally driving me insane!  
I moaned louder, clenching on his arms.  
He gave me a greedy look...

"Say it."  
"Hun...haa... what ?"  
"Say that you want me..."

My shyness pointed its nose but the constant growing pleasure between my legs was making me lose my mind.

"I... I want you, Mello."

I was slightly shaking and my cheeks were burning.  
He smirked and stood up, pulled my pants down and threw them next to my shirt.  
He passed his hands along my legs, caressed my inner thighs...  
I was breathing heavily under his caresses, his touch was just divine.

He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, still smirking at me.

"Say it again."

I was biting my lips, trying to hold back my lust.

"I want you, Mello..."

I looked down at his pants and saw a huge hump. Seeing what I was looking at, he said...

"Do you wanna taste it ?"

"Hell, yes!"

I sat up and undid the black lace, then pulled his pants down. He kicked them in a corner and let me touch his manhood through his thin boxers.  
His moans encouraged me to go further so I started to move my hand up and down the hard hump formed by his erection and massaged his tensed balls with my other hand...  
He leaned his head back and groaned.

"Oh, Amber, suck it!"

So, I pulled his boxers down and started to lick his manhood, running my tongue along the sensitive flesh, and took it in my mouth.  
My head was moving up and down, playing with my tongue at the same time.  
He put his hands on my head and grabbed my hair, groaning. His hips were moving along with my head.

"Hmmmm, fuck yes, you're so good..."

I took his penis in my hand and sucked on the tip of it, making him moan loudly.

"Aaah... If you keep sucking it I'll come, babe..."

I smiled then took his whole member in my mouth, moving my head faster.  
His breath was fast and his grasp on my hair was almost painful but I didn't care.  
He moved his hips faster, practically fucking my mouth and finally stopped, filling my mouth with his hot semen in a loud groan.  
I swallowed what I could but a dribble of sperm ran down my chin.  
Out of breath, Mello looked at me. I passed a finger on the dripping sperm and licked it, giving Mello my dirtiest look.

He smirked.  
"So, you like it, huh ?"

I nodded innocently.

"Do you want more ?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed and widely spread my legs.  
I caressed my pussy through my underwear to show him how I was soaking wet.

"I don't want more, I NEED more..."

He took off my panties and ran his fingers along my labia, making me shiver.  
A finger dipped into my vagina. A wave of pleasure made me lean my head back, moaning.  
I felt his finger moving in me, then he took it out and licked my liquor.

"Please, Mello... Don't tease me too much..."  
"Um... I'll see what I can do..."

He then dipped two fingers in me and took my clit between his teeth.  
I couldn't help but massage my breasts at the same time. His fingers were moving faster making wet sounds...  
Strangely these sounds were turning me on and I had to bite my lips again to not be too loud.  
A third finger slid into my vagina as he was licking and sucking my clit.  
I felt like I constantly wanted more and more, the pleasure was driving me crazy!

"Ooh... Hmmm... Mello, please... Take me!"  
"With pleasure, honey..."

He licked his fingers and leaned over me again. He teased my clit with the head of his still hard penis.  
I was so impatient that I was moving my hips to make him understand that I couldn't wait any longer.  
With his usual sexy smirk, he then put the tip of his penis at my entrance and leaned towards me to give me a passionate and greedy kiss...  
He took me by surprise and suddenly slid his manhood in me. I cried of pain and pleasure...  
He licked my neck and started to thrust slowly in and out of my tight vagina, turning the slight pain in an incredible pleasure.  
I wrapped my legs around Mello's waist, moaning.

He licked my earlobe and whispered in an quite husky voice...

"Do you like it, babe?"  
"Ahh...Hnnn... Yes, Mello, I like it so much..."

He gently bit my neck.

"I wanna hear you say it."  
"Aww, shut up and fuck me harder!"

He plainly smirked and accelerated his pace... just a little bit...

"Harder, Mello!"  
"Hum... What do you want me to do, honey ?"  
"I want you to fucking bang me!"  
"Hnn, yes baby and how do you want it ?"  
"Hard and fast! Oh fuck yes, take me harder and faster!"

I was almost screaming, overwhelmed by pleasure and eagerness.  
It seemed to turn him on because he was now very obedient... Or let's just say that he couldn't help himself anymore.

Breathing heavily, soaked with sweat, he was roughly sliding deep into me.

"So, you feel it, now ? Can you feel me deep in your soaked pussy ?"  
"Humm, yes Mello it feels so fucking good.. Ahh..."

He was literally tearing me apart and I loved it!  
My walls were contracting hard around his strong shaft like it wanted to keep it inside and never let it go!  
I was hungry for him, my body was hungry too and the only thing able to satisfy my lust was Mello.

The room was filled with wet sounds, moans, sighs of pleasure, sometimes my screams, sometimes his groans...  
It smelled like sex and sweat but it was like Heaven.  
He slowed down his pace, probably to make the pleasure last longer then shoved two fingers in my mouth.

"Suck 'em, babe!"

I took them in my mouth, giving Mello a dirty look and started to suck his fingers as I did to his delicious member.  
He bit his lips, his hair stuck to his skin because of the sweat, and stared at me like he was a starving demon.  
He took his fingers out of my mouth and replaced them with his tongue, passionately exploring it.

He pulled away and put my legs on his shoulders, digging deeper inside me but not moving yet.

"Are you ready to be pounded, naughty girl ?"  
"Ahh... Of course I am, give it to me!"

He slowly moved in and out again, taking his time to enjoy the feeling.  
My walls were squeezing his cock, making him groan and sigh with pleasure.  
I was squirming, possessed by an intense desire...

"Hnnn... More, Mello... Gimme more..."

He then grabbed my legs firmly and thrust faster, his balls slapping my butt in a nasty but enjoyable sound... I moaned loudly.  
His manhood was hurting me when it reached the bottom of my vagina. But it felt so good... Now pain was pleasure and nothing else mattered.

I put my hands over his when I felt a sudden wave of pleasure growing inside me.

"Ah! Hnn! Mello, I... I think I'll come soon..."  
"Oh no, babe, you won't come before I do!"

He released my legs that I instantly wrapped around his waist again.  
"Then just hurry up!"

He shook his head.  
"I want you to clearly say what you want me to do, honey..."

He licked my nipples, tauntingly looking at me.

"Aww, I want you to come!"  
"Where do you want me to come ?"  
"Come inside me, Mello, fill me with your hot milk, I wanna be drenched in cum!"

These words definitely aroused the two of us.  
I grasped his soaked hair in my hand, the other one clenched on his arm as he was pumping me almost violently.  
Mello groaned loudly as I felt a first load of boiling sperm spurt inside me, provoking my own orgasm.

"Aaaahh! Oh, yes, Mello! Hnnnnnn!"

I arched my back, completely shaken by spasms, tightening my walls around his ejaculating member again.  
Several loads of very hot cum literally filled my vagina, there was so much that it poured on the sheets when Mello went out of me.  
He laid down next to me. We were both panting and sweating, trying to recover our breath.

Finally he turned and wrapped his arm around me, smiling warmly.

"Do you know what I absolutely wanted to tell you more than anything ?"

I turned to face him and cuddled up close to him, leaving a kiss on his chest.

"No, but I guess you will tell me."

He leaned his forehead against mine and said in the sweetest voice ever...

"I love you."


End file.
